


Silent

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: addison underwood - Freeform, ayo its oc time, the amazing alexandria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: If only Alexandria would just be quiet
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 8 - Silent

“I really think you should just be quiet.” Addison pursed her lips, looking over at Alexandria disdainfully. Completely appalled by this behavior from her greatest patron, the magician almost collapsed, but she just barely maintained her composure.

“The Amazing Alexandria cannot simply be _quiet_. Speaking a part of her craft. It is like asking a painter to not use their brushes. Now, move along, please, you’re blocking the crowd.”

“What crowd?” Addison glanced from side to side. The sidewalk they were standing on was empty. Alexandria’s tip bucket had only a pitiful quarter tossed into it. “I’m the only one who came to see you today. Just like every day. But you’re too loud. More people would visit if you were quiet.”

Alexandria sputtered, “The Amazing Alexandria is not seeking your advice-”

Addison cut her off with a disdainful click of her tongue. She stepped closer, now almost threateningly. “You’re an embarrassment to the city. Do you even have a license to be standing here? I’m practicing to be a lawyer,” she wasn’t, not really, but she was wearing a suit piece today and the clothes made the person, “and I can tell you that what you’re doing is illegal. Pipe down or I’ll take you to jail.”

Addison was completely flabbergasted. Certainly she was being a bit louder than usual today, maybe her magic act involved a bit of screaming, but although Addison was always rude when she stopped by she had never been so threatening. “Very well,” Alexandria hissed quietly, giving in. “Magic can be performed softly just as well as loud. Now stand back, and the Amazing Alexandria will give you a show.” She would just have to modify her routine, but what was a god performer if not flexible?


End file.
